Oh, we meet again
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sonny and Chad meet again after 5 years...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance / So Random.**

* * *

**Oh, we meet again**

**It's 5 years since Sonny Munroe left 'So Random!' and today she walk down the street in Washington DC. She's there to see a friend who got married a few weeks earlier.**

"Sonny? Long time no see." says a voice she hasn't heard in a long time.

Sonny stop walking and turn around to see Chad Dylan Cooper looking at her with a smile.

"Chad! Yeah, it's me...and these days I'm known as Allison." says Sonny with a happy friendly tone.

"Too bad. I used to like it back when you were known as Sonny." says Chad with a small piece of something that to Sonny sound like sarcasm.

"As I got older I thought it was time I started to use my real given name. Sonny does sound kinda like a boy." says Sonny.

"Guess you're right. Nice to see you again. How long has it been? Five years?" says Chad.

"Five years, two months, one week and 3 days...to be exact." says Sonny.

"So, what do you do these days?" says Chad.

"I'm a model. Signed with Elite Model Management. Two weeks from now I'm walking for Marc Jacobs during LA Fashion Week." says Sonny.

"Wow! Not bad..." says Chad. "As for myself, I have my own production-company, Chad DC Production that make action-movies and thrillers."

"Not bad..." says Sonny. "Any girlfriend, wife? Maybe lover...?"

"No. You?" says Chad with a casual tone.

"Married since last year. Dave Silver is a really awesome husband." says Sonny with a smile.

"Gotta admit that it feels weird to hear that you're married, but I guess I only have myself to blame. I never called you after you left 'So Random!' and I didn't know where you went. Did she go home to Wisconsin? Leave America? I didn't know." says Chad.

"True, but I should have called you too, but it was too hard for me to keep in touch. I had to move on with my life." says Sonny. "Even if things were pretty good with us I couldn't keep dating you, Chad."

"I understand. Actually I really think we had something pretty awesome, but seems it wasn't our destiny to be husband and wife. Our break-up was hard on me too." says Chad.

"You sound really serious and mature. Not like the way you used to be, Chad." says Sonny.

"Thanks! We all grow up. You seem much more adult and lady-like as well, Sonny. Eh...I mean Allison." says Chad with a smile.

"Aww! Thanks, Chad!" says Sonny.

"Do you and Dave plan to get kids some day?" says Chad.

"Truth is I gave birth to a little girl about a month ago. Jessica Juliet Munroe." says Sonny.

"You gave birth a month ago and are walkin' in a major runway-show two weeks from now? Wow! How did you lose all of the pregnancy-fat?" says Chad.

"Healthy diet and more than a bit of yoga. Also some time in the gym every now and then." says Sonny.

"Seem to have done the trick. You look perfect." says Chad.

"Thanks!" says Sonny.

"It's true! If you weren't married I might have wanted to get back together with you." says Chad.

"You know that's impossible." says Sonny.

"Of course." says Chad.

"Good luck with your movie-production." says Sonny.

"Thanks, Allison! If I need a talented beautiful woman to star in any of my movies perhaps I'll give you a call." says Chad.

"Take my number then. Could be fun to work with you again, but I'm not sure what my boss at Elite would say about me being in a movie though." says Sonny as she write down her cell phone number on a piece of paper.

"I'll never forget you. You were my first serious girlfriend. Even if I don't have a part for you in a movie I might still call you just to catch up over lunch or something." says Chad.

"Sounds good. Gotta get goin' now. When I woke up this morning, who knew I'd run into Chad Dylan Cooper of all people on the Earth?" says Sonny with a smile.

"I didn't know I'd meet you here today either. Bye, Allison!" says Chad.

"Bye, Chad!" says Sonny.

A year later.

Sonny is in her car on the way to Elite's office in New York when her cell phone beeps.

"Hi, it's Allison Munroe here."

"Sonny, it's me...Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Chad, what's up?"

"Remember that I said I might have a part for you in a movie? Well, now I have."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah, I do. How would you feel about a romantic comedy? My friend Benny Waldermayer has been given the male lead-role. The movie is set in Chicago during the 1950's."

"Sounds like a good movie. I could do it. I'll talk with my boss and call you back, okey?"

"Good! Bye!"

Two days later.

Chad's phone beeps while he's eating dinner alone in his mansion.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, speaking..."

"Chad, it's Allison Munroe."

"Sonny, can you be in my movie?"

"Yeah, I can. My boss gave me an okey so I'm more than happy to be in your movie."

"Perfect! I'll e-mail you part of the script and you can come in for a screen-test at my studio in LA next week."

"Okey! Lookin' forward to working with you again."

"I agree."

"See you next week then. Bye, Chad!"

**The End.**


End file.
